


Slow Burn

by LilahFoxglove



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahFoxglove/pseuds/LilahFoxglove
Summary: I wanted to give Major Hewlett the love story he deserves even though he did have a happy ending. I wished to explore and portray what courtship would be like for him, in my story he does not develop feelings for nor pursue Anna Strong, he meets and falls for my character instead. This is my first fan-fiction ever, hope you all enjoy, comments will be much appreciated.Main Character background synopsis:Emma Seabrook is the widow of Alexander Seabrook, a wealthy land owner in Setauket who owned the mill in town, he passed away in 1771, five years prior to when our story begins, she also lost her father three years ago (1773), she only recently came out in public again after sequestering herself in her home (Lovelace Manor, in Stony Brook, east of Setauket) with her mother Flora who is a seamstress and still runs the Tailoring business in Setauket (Garrick Lovelace Tailor) which was set up by the late father Garrick. (Our story is set in season one of Turn after Selah Strong’s arrest- Early September 1776).





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Turn or any of it's fictional or historical characters including Edmund Hewlett, Lucas Brewster, Maarten DeJong, Reverend Tallmadge, or Richard Woodhall. 
> 
> Emma Seabrook, Flora Lovelace, Alexander Seabrook and Garrick Lovelace are my own creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character meets Major Hewlett

She placed a hand on her stomach to steady herself and took a deep breath, to anyone else this would be a seemingly ordinary task but to her in this moment it was daunting, especially with all she had been though. She had avoided being seen or spoken to as much as humanly possible for the last three years and now she was walking into an assembly full of people, knowing her presence would be noted made it all the worse. Most of them had known her since childhood, by all rights she should feel comfortable, the isolation ate at her until she could bear it no longer, she had to leave the house, she had to be around people again, no matter how much it terrified her, no matter how much seeing everyone would be painful for her. She knew full well they’d all express their sympathies again for the loss of her father three years hence and of her husband just two years prior. Her position as a widow even though she was not yet thirty-five put her in high standing as a respected citizen. She tried to push past every thought whirling around in her mind as she opened the doors to the church and stepped through the frame.

Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations separately clumped in little groups scattered amongst the pews. She hoped in vain that she could find a quiet space in the back and go mostly unnoticed. No longer in her mourning attire it would help her blend in better, but she was scarcely through the door when several turned their attention towards her. 

Lucas Brewster was the first to greet her “Widow Seabrook, a sight for sore eyes, how nice to see you again.” He smiled warmly at her, he had always been so kind and gentle. 

“It has been a long time; it is good to see you again as well.” she replied. All her prior nervousness seemed to melt away as one by one people came to greet her, they genuinely seemed pleased to see her. She was drawn closer to the front of the pews with each greeting as if they were pulling her back in and enveloping her in love and acceptance.

Magistrate Woodhull came up to her and beckoned her to take a seat up front “You are always welcome here Widow Seabrook.” He said as he gestured to an open seat. 

She thanked him and took her place as the Magistrate began the bi-monthly town council meeting. As he spoke his voice became a hum and all the words were lost to her, her stress and fear began to rise again, and she told herself that she was safe and that everything was all right, and then she saw him. Sitting to the left of the Magistrate was a resplendent gentleman, she took note of his confidence and composure and the gorget around his neck caught her eye “He must be the Major” she thought to herself. She could not help but stare at him and took a study of his face, his high cheek bones, his dark- piercing eyes, his long lips and prominent jawline, he was beautiful. When he spoke her heart fluttered, so eloquent in his speech, that voice, so deep and light and magical all at once, he was absolutely perfect.

She hung on every word unable to tear herself away and felt a warmth growing in her chest, she noticed how deep her breathing had become and hoped no one was noticing how much he was affecting her, she was enraptured by him. Later as the meeting came to a close many came by to express their happiness at seeing her again and that they hoped to see more of her in the future, to which she assured them all they would. 

Magistrate Woodhall took his turn and came over to her to express the same “It is comforting to see you out and about again.” He said. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She said a little shakily. 

“I’m not sure if you two have been introduced yet, allow me to present our town’s protector, Major Hewlett.” He gestured to his left as the Major stepped forward.

“Madame, it is a pleasure.” The Major said nodding his head and slightly bowing with both hands behind his back.

“I do not believe we have met but I have heard much about you Major, thank you for all your efforts to keep our town and people safe, we are blessed with your presence here.” She said as she nodded her head to him in respect.

"All in a day’s work Madame.” He replied humbly. 

The Magistrate addressed her once again: “I expect to see you at our next town council meeting, and it occurred to me that we could benefit from offering you a seat at the council itself, we meet privately to discuss what needs tending to each Thursday beforehand.” 

She stood there a moment unsure of how to reply gathering in what he had said. Smiling broadly and almost laughing at the absurdity of it she spoke “That was most unexpected, are you sure that would be received well? I’ve never heard of a woman serving on a town council before.” She stated skeptically.

“Your position is unique, your father was highly respected, you now have inherited a local business and manor and have an integral stake in our town. This may seem an unusual request, but I believe we would benefit greatly from your help, we are in need of another member and we could always use a fresh perspective.” Said the Magistrate confidently.

“Then I accept with gratitude.” She said still not fully comprehending his regard for her, it seemed unlike him. “With that I will say goodnight Gentleman” she said itching to get home she was emotionally exhausted by her first outing. 

As she turned to walk away the Major stepped towards her “Widow Seabrook, please allow one of my men to escort you home, it is nightfall after all.” He said reaching out with one hand. 

“Of course, how thoughtful, thank you Major.” She said touched by his gesture. 

~Later that evening~

Sitting on the edge of her bed, lost in thought, she absent-mindedly ran a comb through her hair, her eyes softened fixed on the dim firelight as a small smile danced across her lips. His face filled her mind, she tried to recall the exact sound of his voice, she’d never heard anything like it. She thought to herself “I hope I see more of him; I hope I get to know him better.” She climbed into bed sinking into its warm embrace and dreamed of Major Hewlett that night. 

~POV Major Hewlett~

He tried hard to concentrate at his desk with his work before him, he had tasks to complete, and took pride in his position, by try as he might all he could do was think of the beautiful face that had stopped his heart earlier that day. He had heard of her and her family but had never met her before today. They had isolated themselves understandably after losing so much. He noticed her right away as she walked into the church, many rising up out of their seats as she entered, everyone swarming her in enthusiasm and delighting in her presence. She had a magnetic quality about her that to his surprise even seemed to affect the Magistrate. As Richard spoke his eyes had been fixed on her, she was sitting so close in the front row, and then their eyes met, he could swear she was staring at him but shook it off and dismissed it. His attention had been so transfixed he almost forgot his announcement, so very unlike him. He hoped to see more of her in the future and decided that he must concentrate on the task at hand, he had important work to finish that evening, he could think of her later when it would be completed.


	2. A Spark is Kindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two takes place two weeks after chapter one at the next town council meeting, Edmund and Emma are getting to know each other a little.

In the two weeks leading up to the next meeting Widow Seabrook had gleaned information that the council consisted of Lucas Brewster, Major Hewlett, Judge Woodhall, and had included the Reverend Tallmadge and Selah Strong; but the Reverend could not sit with the man who had taken his church from him, understandably, and Selah had turned out to have gotten himself in a heap of trouble unfortunately. Her heart went out to his wife Anna, especially since Maarten DeJong had now replaced Selah on the council and had taken over ownership of his tavern. One seat was indeed left open, she wasn’t sure she was the right person to fill it but she had been asked and by the Magistrate no less. The meetings were held each Thursday before the town council meetings at six-thirty in the evening, unusually none of the men dined beforehand which seemed an oversight to her. She almost didn’t know what to do with herself feeling such bewilderment and gratitude for receiving the position, then it occurred to her that she could make a gesture in thanks. She always had loved to cook for others and this was her way to express love and affection, and in this particular instance gratitude for receiving a council seat and the warm welcome she’d been shown two weeks before.

She wrote the Major a note a week before the private council meeting, asking for assistance, a cart driven by one of his men if he could spare that without endangering the town, to help her carry something there. He had agreed and sent Appleton to collect her on Thursday cart and all. She had plenty of time to think of a menu and properly prepare everything, she wanted to ensure they all got enough to eat along with providing for the soldiers as well, not knowing when they received breaks. Packing up the feast she had made of Baked Sturgeon (stuffed with crab-meat), Sweet Potatoes and Apples, and a Strawberry Tart for dessert, she also brought along ale and wine and bread and cheese and cucumbers to snack on. She wanted it to be a surprise, so everything was carefully packed away in wooden boxes and baskets covered in cloth to disguise it all.

As Appleton pulled up to Lovelace Manor (her home) she asked him to set up a large table with chairs for everyone at the church when they would arrive, he inquired what she was bringing as he saw the wooden boxes being loaded.” I wanted to do something, give back in way, I prepared a meal for the private council, and I made enough for you and all the other soldiers as well.” She smiled as she spoke. 

“I am sure everyone will appreciate that, thank you kindly.” He beamed. She kept the box containing the tart with her as it was delicate and handed it to the soldier helping her down from the wagon as soon as they arrived, carrying it with her, Appleton followed behind her informing the Major of her request for a table and chairs. 

“Is this pertaining to the surprise Madame?” the Major said smiling and gesturing with one hand for Appleton to carry out her request.

“Yes Sir, it is.” She smiled. 

Each box was placed on the table and she opened each one to reveal the meal she had taken so much care to prepare for them. As the men gathered around the table she spoke: “It seemed a shame that none of you dined before the meeting and as I have fewer people to cook for…(she stopped here a moment and looked down, then plucked herself back up)…I decided that it would be a nice gesture to prepare a meal for us all and would like to do so in the future, provided you all enjoy my cooking, I made enough for your men as well Major.” She said. 

Lucas Brewster smiled broadly and helped her set up each dish “Thank you my dear it looks and smells wonderful.” He said.

Judge Woodhall gave her a warm look and said, “I do recall your late husband and father raving about your cooking, I shall be glad to try it myself.” 

Maarten DeJong assisted Lucas Brewster in removing boxes to another table saying, “thank you” and nodding at her. 

She anticipated the Major’s response the most, he looked at her in astonishment and said “Madame, I am touched by your thoughtful gesture towards us and my men, thank you, I know my men especially will be most grateful for the splendid meal you have set before us.”

He then pulled a chair out for her and as they all sat down he carved out portions of the Sturgeon for everyone. The meeting felt more akin to a family gathering, and in a way it was, the townspeople were her family and had accepted her and shown her love after her isolation without so much as batting an eye, as if no time at all had passed, but there was something else as well, something she could not quite put her finger on. She had only known him two weeks now but the Major felt like home, she could sense his goodness, his kindness, his gentleness. 

The evening flew by and she could not remember being this happy such a very long time, joy filled her heart and began to ease the sadness that had weighed so heavy on her. The events of the evening became a blur, she could scarcely remember what the meeting had been about. She tried to recall as she sat on the edge of her bed later, but all she could think of was how happy she was, how much his face filled her mind again, how beautiful his smile was, and she realized how he was starting to take a place in her heart, pushing out the despair that had taken hold of her. She had been lost in the darkness so long, he was a light, and he shone so brightly, she was finding her way back now with his help. Her heart soared and she was flooded with tears, joy and sorrow intermingled, sorrow for all that she had lost and joy in life returning to her once again. She cried until she exhausted herself and fell asleep. 

~POV Major Hewlett~

“Well Richard are you ready to head out?” the Major asked while gathering papers off his desk.

“I’m not sure that I can even get up from this chair, I am completely stuffed.” He sighed. 

As the Major smiled and chuckled slightly, Appleton quipped “Not unlike this excellent Sturgeon Sir.” All three men laughed. 

“Please make sure the rest of the food is distributed amongst the men and tidy up a little before you retire for the evening if you would Appleton.” The Major instructed. 

“Of course, Sir.” Appleton replied. 

As the Major and the Magistrate exited the church they both took notice of the crisp air, fall was approaching, the sun sank into the horizon as the sky turned lavender and salmon hues. 

Saddling his horse, a little slower than usual the Magistrate remarked “She always was a very kind young woman, it is nice to see her returning to herself, she went through so much in such a short time.” 

“She does seem quite loving and generous.” Said the Major thoughtfully. “May I inquire as to what exactly she went through?” he added. 

“Most of us have known her the majority of her life, I don’t think she’d mind me sharing her story with you, it’s still uncertain what happened to her late husband, Alexander, he owned the mill outside of town, he was a bit older than her, the match was arranged but seemed a happy one. He turned sickly very quickly five years ago now, and he passed suddenly. He was an admirable man, it saddened us all. Miss Seabrook moved back home to Lovelace Manor, out in Stony Brook, to be with her parents, her father’s health was declining around the same time, he had the sugar sickness. Later we all found out he had not taken care of himself properly and he developed gangrene, he became so ill he was bedridden for the last two years of his life, it was such a shock to us all him being only in his early fifties; both Miss Seabrook and her mother took care of him in alternating shifts. Her mother ran the Tailor shop during the day that he himself had opened, and then relieved Miss Seabrook at night. We all offered our help, anything we could do to ease it for them, we all saw how hard it was for them. He passed three years ago, he had been melancholy for a long time and I believe he gave up. Miss Seabrook looked terrified constantly, his loss hit her hard after already losing her husband, she sequestered herself in their home, barely coming out or speaking to anyone. Her mother went back to work not long after, she always had a strong constitution, I suspect keeping busy helped her through it. I’ve not seen Miss Seabrook for neigh on three years, two weeks ago was her first reappearance in public I believe.” As he finished, they had pulled up to the gates of the Magistrates’ home.

They both dismounted and handed off the reigns to their horses to the caretaker. Heading inside the Major remarked “I have correspondence I need to get to, goodnight Richard.” 

“Goodnight Major.” He replied. 

As the Major headed up the stairs to his room his thoughts turned to Widow Seabrook, she’d been through so much, he admired her resilience and strength, she had returned to society and he now appreciated her commitment even more to being part of the council knowing all she was dealing with. He would have never known that she had hidden herself away had Richard not told him, nothing in her behaviour gave it away. As he opened the door to his room and stepped through, he smiled, she had a giving heart to have prepared that meal for all of them, and ensuring his men were also fed was very considerate. He latched the look on his door and started a fire to warm the room, as it slowly crackled to life, he sighed recalling her smile and laughter that evening. He had sworn there was something in the way she looked at him, something beyond respect for his position, admiration perhaps? No, that couldn’t be, he dismissed it outright. He resolved to get to his work and then head to bed and think on it no more for the evening.


End file.
